escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anna Ajmátova
, Bolshói Fontán, Imperio ruso |fecha_fallecimiento = 5 de marzo de 1966 ( ) |lugar_fallecimiento = , Domodédovo |seudónimo = |ocupación = poeta, traductor |nacionalidad = , |periodo = |lengua_literaria = |lengua_materna = |género = |movimiento = |obras_notables = |cónyuge = |hijos = |influencias = |influyó = |firma = |premios = |Web = }} Anna Andréyevna Ajmátova (ruso: Анна Андреевна Ахматова), de soltera Górenko (Bolshói Fontán, cerca de Odesa, - Domodédovo, cerca de Moscú, 5 de marzo de 1966), fue una destacada poeta rusa. Junto con Ósip Mandelshtam fue una de las figuras más representativas de la poesía acmeísta de la Edad de Plata de la literatura rusa. Biografía thumb|left|Fotografía de Anna Ajmátova de [[1950.]] Anna Andréyevna Górenko nació el 11(23) de junio de 1889 en Odessa, hija de una noble familia de origen tártaro. Su infancia no parece que fuese muy feliz; sus padres se separaron en 1905. Anna comenzó a escribir poesía a la edad de once años. Como su padre no quería ver ningún verso impreso bajo su "respetable" apellido, ella decidió adoptar el de su bisabuela tártara, Ajmátova, como pseudónimo. Estudió derecho, latín, historia y literatura en Kiev y en San Petersburgo. Allí se casó con Nikolái Gumiliov en 1910, poeta famoso, promotor del acmeísmo, corriente poética que se sumaba al renacimiento intelectual de Rusia a principios del siglo XX. Los acmeístas rompían con el simbolismo, de carácter metafórico, y restablecían el valor semántico de las palabras. En esta línea Anna publica en 1912 su primer libro de poemas titulado ''La tarde''. En ese mismo año nace su único hijo, Lev (Lev Gumiliov), que se convertiría en un famoso historiador Neo-Eurasianista. El matrimonio de Anna y Nikolái duraría desde 1910 hasta 1918. En 1910-1912 viajó a Italia y Francia, visitando París dos veces. Conoció a Modigliani, quién influiría en su perspectiva. Más tarde Ajmátova se casaría con el prominente asiriólogo Vladímir Shileiko (1918-1922) y poco después con el historiador de arte Nikolái Punin (1922-1938). Borís Pasternak estuvo enamorado de ella pero Anna rechazó su proposición. Sus primeros escritos parecen intuir la gran soledad en la que se verá sumergida años más tarde, después de las trágicas consecuencias de la revolución rusa de 1917. Tras ésta, Anna se verá afectada ya que en 1921 su primer marido Nikolái Gumiliov, fue acusado de conspiración y fusilado. Más tarde, su hijo será también arrestado y deportado a Siberia. Y su último marido, Punin, moriría de agotamiento en un campo de concentración en 1938. Los poemas de Anna se prohibieron, fue acusada de traición y deportada. Por temor a que fusilaran a su hijo quemó todos sus papeles personales. En 1944 pudo regresar con su hijo a Leningrado, ciudad devastada tras el asedio nazi. Allí comenzó a ganarse la vida traduciendo a Leopardi y publicando ensayos, incluyendo brillantes ensayos de Aleksandr Pushkin, en periódicos escolares. Todos sus amigos emigraron o fueron reprimidos. En 1945 el joven intelectual británico Isaiah Berlin quiso visitarla antes de regresar a Londres. Ese encuentro se prolongó durante veinte horas donde Anna le leyó sus poemas y se sinceró con él, pero esto tuvo trágicas consecuencias ya que su hijo volvió a ser encarcelado durante diez años. Esta vez la escritora se negó a silenciar su voz y siguió adelante con su poemario más importante, Réquiem, ahí explica que en aquella Unión Soviética los únicos que estaban en paz eran los difuntos y que los vivos pasaban su vida yendo de un campo de concentración a otro. El libro fue publicado sin su consentimiento y conocimiento en 1963 en Múnich. En 1962, Ajmátova estuvo nominada al Premio Nobel de Literatura, pero no lo consiguió. En 1964, en honor a su 75 cumpleaños, se realizaron nuevos estudios y se publicaron nuevas recopilaciones de sus versos. Ese mismo año viaja a Taormina (Italia), donde recibe el Premio Internacional de Poesía y en 1965 es nombrada doctor honoris causa por la Universidad de Oxford. Viaja a Gran Bretaña con escala en París y se publica en Moscú El correr del tiempo (1909-1965), un balance incompleto (y censurado) de su obra. Sus últimas piezas, compuestas en ritmo y sentido neoclásico, parecen ser la voz que reflejaba lo mucho que ella había vivido. Durante su estancia en Komarovo era visitada por Joseph Brodsky y otros jóvenes poetas, que perpetuaron las tradiciones de Ajmátova en la poesía de San Petersburgo al siglo XXI. También tradujo obras completas de Rabindranath Tagore en 8 volúmenes, al ruso. El 5 de marzo de 1966 Anna muere de un infarto en un sanatorio de las afueras de Moscú y es enterrada en Komarovo. Su obra, traducida a un sinnúmero de lenguas, sólo aparecerá íntegra en Rusia en 1990. El poeta Joseph Brodsky la definió así: Monumentos * Hay un museo dedicado a Ajmátova en San Petersburgo en la Casa de Fontanka (conocida como el Palacio Sheremétiev) en el malecón del río Fontanka, donde Ajmátova vivió desde mediados de la década de 1920 hasta 1952. * En Rusia hay 4 monumentos dedicados a Anna Ajmátova: ::# En Bézhetsk ::# En el jardín de la Facultad de Filología de la Universidad de San Petersburgo ::# En un parque público en San Petersburgo, frente a una escuela, en la calle Vosstániya. ::# En San Petersburgo en el malecón del Neva, frente a la prisión "Krestý", donde su hijo, marido y muchos amigos estuvieron prisioneros. Ajmátova hizo cola regularmente cerca de "Krestý" con paquetes de comida para ellos durante muchos años. Ella quería que se le dedicara un monumento allí, cerca de "Krestý", si algún día se erigía uno en su memoria. * Se bautizó con su nombre a un planeta menor 3067 Ajmátova, descubierto por la astrónoma soviética Lyudmila Geórgievna Karáchkina en 1982. Obra poética En la evolución poética de Ajmátova podemos distinguir tres épocas: ::1. Ciclo poético que va desde 1912 a 1922: La tarde (Vécher) (1912), El rosario (Chyotki) (1914), La bandada blanca (Bélaya staya) (1917), El llantén (Podorózhnik) (1921) y Anno Domini MLMXXI (1922). Escribe un poema épico Junto Al Mar (U sámogo mórya) (1914). ::2. Época de 1922 a 1940 marcada por el silencio creativo y la ruptura del silencio mediante la creación de Requiem (1935-1940). Una de sus obras más conocidas, en ella refleja el dolor y el amor de una madre. Durante las largas colas de espera para poder ver a su hijo en la cárcel oye las historias de las demás mujeres. Escribe pero no publica un poema épico Putyóm vseyá zemlí (Kitezhanka) (1940). ::3. Ciclo poético de 1940 a 1965 que tiene dos partes diferenciadas: por un lado, encontramos una serie de poemas épicos y por otro, sus poemas de madurez que culminan en Poema sin héroe (Poema bez gueróya) (1940—1965, texto completo publicado en 1976). Se publica en Moscú libros de poemas El correr del tiempo (Beg vrémeni) (1909-1965), Sauce (Iva, o Trostnik) 1940. Escribe pero no publica el libro de poemas titulado Nones (Néchet) (1936-1946) y un poema épico Trianon ruso (Russki trianón) (1923-1941). Bibliografía * Anna Ajmatova. Ajmatova. Mondadori (IT) (September 2000. ISBN 8439702930, ISBN 978-8439702931. * Anna Ajmatova. Poemas Escogidos. Grupo Editorial Norma (April 1999).ISBN 9580435480,ISBN 978-9580435488. * Anna Ajmatova. Otros Poemas Junto Al Mar. 56 pag. Vigía (June 30, 2004). ISBN 959240089X, ISBN 978-9592400894. * Anna Ajmatova. Requiem y Otros Escritos. Galaxia Gutenberg (May 2001). ISBN 8481092886, ISBN 978-8481092882. * María Fernanda Palacios: Prólogo a Ana Ajmátova. Poemas, Caracas, 2002. * Anna Ajmátova. Soy vuestra voz. ANTOLOGÍA. Selección, prólogo y traducción del ruso: Belén Ojeda. Hiperión poesía. 2005. ISBN 84-7517-826-X * Requiem; Poema sin héroe / Anna Ajmátova; edición bilingüe de Jesús García Gabaldón; traducción de Jesús García Gabaldón. - Madrid: Cátedra, 1994. - 248 p.: il.; 18 cm. - (Letras universales; 208) * Réquiem y otros poemas / Ana Ajmátova; introducción y traducción José Luis Reina Palazón. - Sevilla: Alfar, 1993. - 251 p.: il.; 22 cm. - (El rapto de Europa; 1) * Blok, Sologub, Gumiliov, Ajmátova, Mandelstam, Cinco poetas rusos, Colombia, Editorial Norma, 1995. * Anderson, Nancy K.; Anna Andreevna Akhmatova (2004). The word that causes death's defeat. Yale University Press. * Harrison E. Salisbury, "Soviet" section of "Literature" article, page 502, Britannica Book of the Year 1965 (covering events of 1964), published by The Encyclopaedia Britannica, 1965 * Feinstein, Elaine. Anna of all the Russias: A life of Anna Akhmatova. London: Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 2005 (ISBN 0-297-64309-6); N.Y.: Alfred A. Knopf, 2006 (ISBN 1-4000-4089-2). * Эйхенбаум Б. Статьи о поэзии, Л., 1969. * Павловский А., Анна Ахматова. Очерк творчества, Л., 1966. * Тарасенко А. Н., Русские поэты XX в. 1900—1955. Библиография, М., 1966. * Добин Е. С. Поэзия Анны Ахматовой, Л., 1968. * Жирмунский В. М. Творчество Анны Ахматовой. Л., 1973. * Чуковская Л. К. «Записки об Анне Ахматовой» в 3 т., YMCA-Press., 1976. * Тименчик Р.Д. Анна Ахматова в 1960-е годы. — М.: Водолей Publishers, 2005. * Algo Acerca de mi. bid & co. editor (2009)Trad. Belén Ojeda. (ISBN 978-980-6741-00-5) Enlaces externos * Web dedicada a Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova * poemas de Ana Ajmátova * poemas de Ana Ajmátova * María Fernanda Palacios sobre poemas de Ana Ajmátova * Amor, amigo, país interrumpido por Olga Connor * POEMA PARA ANNA AJMÁTOVA por Carlos Fajardo Fajardo * la voz de Ana Ajmátova * Biografía y poemas de Ana Ajmátova en ruso * todo sobre Ana Ajmátova en ruso * todo sobre Ana Ajmátova en ruso * sobre Ana Ajmátova en inglés * Anna Ajmátova: Un pulso entre la nota poética y el terror por Goya Gutiérrez Categoría:Odesitas Categoría:Escritores de Rusia Categoría:Poetas de Rusia Categoría:Escritores en ruso Categoría:Escritores de la Unión Soviética Categoría:Traductores de Rusia Categoría:Traductores del bengalí Categoría:Traductores del italiano Categoría:Traductores al ruso Ajmatova, Anna Categoría:Poesía moderna am:አና አኽማቶቫ ar:آنا أخماتوفا az:Anna Axmatova be:Ганна Андрэеўна Ахматава be-x-old:Ганна Ахматава bg:Анна Ахматова bn:আনা আখমাতোভা br:Anna Akhmatova ca:Anna Akhmàtova cs:Anna Andrejevna Achmatovová da:Anna Akhmatova de:Anna Andrejewna Achmatowa el:Άννα Αχμάτοβα en:Anna Akhmatova eo:Anna Aĥmatova et:Anna Ahmatova fa:آنا آخماتووا fi:Anna Ahmatova fr:Anna Akhmatova fy:Anna Achmatova gl:Anna Akhmátova he:אנה אחמטובה hr:Ana Ahmatova hu:Anna Andrejevna Ahmatova hy:Աննա Ախմատովա is:Anna Akmatova it:Anna Andreevna Achmatova ja:アンナ・アフマートヴァ ka:ანა ახმატოვა kk:Анна, Ахматова ko:안나 아흐마토바 la:Anna Achmatova lt:Ana Achmatova lv:Anna Ahmatova ml:അന്ന അഖ്മത്തോവ mn:Анна Ахматова mrj:Ахматова, Анна Андреевна mzn:آنا آخماتووا nl:Anna Achmatova nn:Anna Akhmatova no:Anna Akhmatova pl:Anna Achmatowa pt:Anna Akhmatova ro:Anna Ahmatova ru:Ахматова, Анна Андреевна sah:Анна Ахматова sk:Anna Andrejevna Achmatovová sl:Ana Andrejevna Ahmatova sr:Ана Ахматова sv:Anna Achmatova ta:அன்னா அக்மதோவா tg:Анна Андреевна Ахматова tr:Anna Ahmatova tt:Anna Axmatova uk:Ахматова Анна Андріївна vi:Anna Akhmatova zh:安娜·阿赫玛托娃 zh-min-nan:Anna Andreevna Ahmatova